She Doesn't Care
by RandomFavoriteCouples
Summary: This story is a headcanon I had so I made it and I also made it into a AU. The full summary is inside the story so please enjoy. I do love Metis Cykes but this makes her look bad.


Title: She Doesn't Care

Category: Phoenix Wright

Pairing: Female Cykesquill and Hetero Cykesquill

Rating: T

Summary: Headcanon and AU idea - What if Metis Cykes is still alive and truly didn't pay attention to her daughter? During the time at the Space Center, Metis is busy with her work and with Aura. Simon comes to visit and with no Athena greeting him, he thinks that's she's with Juniper. After visiting for a week and still no signs of Athena. Simon starts to worry and wants to know what's wrong.

Disclaimer: I do not owe any rights to Phoenix Wright or their series.

Another disclaimer: I love Metis, I honestly believe that she was a good mother who did care for Athena in the game but this was a headcanon I had and I figured, why not make it into an Alternative Universe where Metis did survive and Athena isn't a defense lawyer? So please keep an open mind on this story, please.

~~Story Begins~~

Simon Blackquill, a young but still making himself known as a prosecutor, came to the Space Center on Monday to see his mentor, Metis Cykes, if he was unlucky then he'll see his older sister, Aura Blackquill, and if he was lucky than he'll see his mentor's daughter, Athena Cykes. He braced himself for a tackle hug from the eleven year old Athena who never seemed to run out of energy, but when he entered the Robotics Lab and received no hug, he looked around for the orange hair with possible pink headphones but only saw Metis working away at her computer. She didn't even turn around to greet him as she worked.

"Cykes-dono," Simon greeted, "I can see that you are busy so I won't bother you but where is your daughter?"

"Oh, she's possibly getting caught up on her homework in her room," Metis replied not even bothering to look away, "We made a breakthrough today so if you can please come back tomorrow."

Metis Cykes didn't see the raised eyebrow of her visitor over her explanation about her daughter. Today was a Monday, Athena would have had Ponco or Clonco call him asking to bring her homework from school so she could work on it Saturday. However, Simon didn't question the possibility, she might have been too sick to call over the weekend. "I'll visit tomorrow then."

The week progressed and everyday, Simon visited and each time there was no Athena. Each time he asked about her whereabouts, he always received a different response. 'Oh, she's with Yuri playing,' 'I sent her to her room for a time out,' always a different excuse. It wasn't until that Saturday visiting with his sister who looked happier than what she usually does and his mentor that he finally decided something wasn't right.

The two women were so engaged in their conversation that neither one noticed him getting up and going into the other part of the lab where Athena usually stays when her mother was busy. They had a small floor futon on the floor in case the young girl fell asleep and little toys. Everything looked okay, but as Simon investigated further, he found a layer of dust on everything, including the desk that Athena would use to work on her homework, There was an envelope on top of the desk addressed to 'Mom' but when Simon looked at the back, it was still sealed. Simon was going to give it to Metis but the dust on the envelope made him reconsider that decision. He went to the two women with an idea to mention the letter when Aura gave him a look that read 'You better reject her invitation'.

The downfall of focusing on analytical psychology in the courtroom, the ability to read people's thoughts on their face and within their body language.

"Ah, Simon, we were about ready to head out for lunch, would you like to come along?" Metis asked.

"I would love to but I'm afraid I'm going to decline. I would think Athena will be back soon from playing with her friends, she possibly has some questions about her homework, and I have some case files that I need to go over before the trial tomorrow," Simon replied using an old prospector's trick.

The envelope in his hand that was behind his back stayed crisp even though he wanted to crinkle it when Metis nodded her head in understanding and proceeded to walk out of the lab. He was told this morning upon asking Athena's whereabouts that she was under the weather due to her sensitive hearing. Metis Cykes did not know where her daughter was at nor did it seem like she truly cared.

Simon opened the envelope and saw clean cursive handwriting that came from Athena. He knew she had beautiful handwriting but always made it seem like she didn't when Metis was trying to teach her because for once her mom would pay attention to her, not her robots, not her work, not Athena's headphones, not Athena's sensitive hearing, but to Athena herself.

May 23rd 20XX

Mom,

If you are reading this letter then you do care about me but it's too late. I've already made up my mind about running away from home. I've tried to talk to you about how Aura feels about me and you just don't care. I've tried to show you my handwriting in hopes that you'll teach me something else but you don't even look at it. I'm tired of having to fight for your attention when I hardly bother you any other time! I hate having to bother Simon with my homework when I don't understand it instead of you coming to help me! I'm going to miss you, Plonco, Clonco, Mr. Cosmos, and Simon but I know you won't miss me.

From your daughter,

Athena

P.S. The only subjects that I have trouble with is in psychology which is your field of expertise and natural sciences. You didn't even realize that I was taking classes for high schoolers or didn't even acknowledge that I was getting accepted into college in Europe for law and investigations. I'll be leaving on April 10th to head towards Europe and find myself a job and my own place if you wish to say good-bye.

Simon looked at the date seeing that it was indeed the tenth before frowning. Two weeks Athena had been gone and her mother didn't even notice. He left the robotics lab and headed for the airport. There had to be something that he could do to convince her to stay if it wasn't too late.

When he appeared at the airport, he looked around looking for the familiar orange hair. He walked closer to the terminals scanning the crowd. He found her being hugged by a lady that had silvery grey hair with a lily flower sunhat. When Athena pulled away, Simon could see that the young girl with the long orange hair and blue eyes was crying before a girl around Athena's age with chocolate brown hair with a sunflower sunhat started hugging her.

Simon walked closer to them having their conversation, "You'll write to me constantly, won't you Junie?"

"Of course Thena!" the girl with the brown hair said, "I'll keep you updated with your two pets as well but you must tell me everything that you see in Europe."

"I'll add every single piece of detail! " Athena said pulling away and wiping her tears away. "Thank you for letting me stay with you Mrs. Woods and for teaching me about the tricks of bananas, strawberries, and classical music to help with my hearing."

"It's no problem," the lady said. "I'm just glad I could help Juniper's friend." Simon was standing right behind the old woman when she spoke, "I do believe you have enough time to have one more goodbye. Isn't that right, sir?"

The old lady stepped aside revealing Simon to Athena. Simon was baffled that the lady knew he was there, especially since he was going to speak up soon. However, that bafflement soon disappeared when he bend down to one knee and gave Athena a hug in return knowing that she could hear the relief he had in his heart of finding her, "Athena, why didn't you tell me?"

"I was scared of how you would react or that you would have told mom," Athena replied trying not to burst into tears. She missed him terribly and she wanted to tell him but knew that he'll convince her to stay. She wanted to do this for him because she could care less about what her mother thought now. "I'm going to come back Simon, I promise. I have to leave now but please promise me you won't forget me!"

"I promise I won't forget you," Simon said as she pulled away and he stood up. She walked to the designated terminal looking back and waving to everyone before running to get on her airplane. Mrs. Woods started to laugh as she looks at Simon with a twinkle in her eye, "Junie dear, I think I need to cut back on my lotus root."

"Okay, grandma," Juniper replied confused and Simon bowed to the woman, "It was no problem taking care of Athena. I was happy to take care of a dearly loved friend of my granddaughter here. She talked a lot about you." She then smiled a gentle smile, "Athena will keep her promise but will you keep her promise of not forgetting her?"

~~Seven years later~~

Simon slammed his fist on the prosecutor's desk and bellowed out, "Silence! That evidence has no connection to this case, Justice-dono!"

"Objection! The identification number proves that the victim wasn't murdered in the hotel but instead at the gym where he works," Apollo Justice replied. "My client was at the hotel working her shift training a new employee!"

Simon freaked out as his whole entire case against the defendant went up in smoke. The judge slammed his gavel down, "Order! Order!" Once the court settled down the judge continued talking, "Prosecutor Blackquill, I cannot give a ruling until the actual crime scene has been investigated and I do hope that you'll find a detective that will stay with you. This is the eighth time you've had a different detective!"

"Yes Your Baldness," Simon growled clearly not happy.

"Mr. Justice, find out exactly what transpired between the hour that the defendant was alone."

"Yes, Your Honor!"

Simon walked out of the courthouse with Taka perched on his shoulder only to be stopped by High Prosecutor Edgeworth, "Mr. Blackquill, I do bring you some good news along with some bad news."

"What's the bad news?" Simon asked.

Edgeworth tsked at Simon who watched as the defense team left the courthouse and started to head in the opposite direction possibly going to the gym where they claim the murder took place. "I'll think that I'll tell you the good news first. I just found a unique rookie detective that you might approve. The bad news about her is that she's already become friends with the Wright Anything Agency employees."

"For a small defense agency, they sure do know a lot of detectives and prosecutors," Simon replied. "Thank you Edgeworth-dono, I'll make sure to get rid of this 'detective'." He then entered his black sports car and proceeded to drive towards the gym with Taka flying in the sky.

High Prosecutor Edgeworth shook his head, "I plan on keeping this detective Mr. Blackquill. I have a feeling this one will help end the Dark times that the law as fallen into."

When Simon reached the gym, he waited patiently outside for Taka who perched on his shoulder as soon as he arrived, Simon rubbed Taka's favorite spot underneath his neck, "Too bad you can't be my detective Taka now I'm going to be placed with a rookie female detective that will run at the first sight of me."

Since Athena left, he busied himself with his work which earned him the title of the 'Twisted Samurai' along with his use of analytical psychology and twisting other people's words. Since the Dark Hand of the Law came about, he's been even busier, since a lot of the prosecutors like the Payne brothers getting fired, and their cases added onto Prosecutor Gavin, High Prosecutor Edgeworth, even bringing in Prosecutor Godot who is in prison, and Prosecutor von Karma who is only helping out because of her cute brother. He has eye marks under his ears from his lack of sleep, his black hair had grown long and he keeps it mostly out of his face by having it up, his bangs were barely above his eyes causing a shadow to hide the marks and there was a tuft of white hair in his bangs, a prank courtesy of Prosecutor Gavin who tried to make his hair look like a skunk but didn't account on Simon being a light sleeper. He wore a black jacket that was made in Japan with the kanji on the back, a gift from his sister and her girlfriend, his mentor, Metis Cykes. He also had a true samurai sword that was a gift from one a victim's family for putting the person who killed their beloved son in prison. He based the rest of his black outfit around those two pieces.

"Fool Bright I thought was too much of a fool but turns out he was the Phantom we've been looking for," Simon walked to one of the police officers guarding the scene, "Has the new detective shown up here?"

"Yes, sir. Detective -" the guard responded only to get attacked by Taka, "AH!"

Simon whistled for Taka to return, "A 'yes sir' will suffice next time," Simon said entering the gym and headed towards the area that had the crime scene tape and a dejected Apollo Justice while Phoneix Wright was laughing.

"I know Mr. Flight is hiding something, she tense up and while I usually piece together why they are lying, I can't with her. Please help me out on this!"

"You know, I wouldn't be surprised if you last longer than two months with your assigned prosecutor," Phoenix said rubbing his chin in thought, "You can always come work with us."

A robotic voice sounded, "Thanks for the confidence!" and it was quickly replaced by a hiss, "Shut up Widget."

"Wright-done, Justice-done, already here to try and bribe the newest employee for information?

You might want to have your sword sharpen them," Simon interrupted. "Come back in the day and maybe, I'll let the detective fill you in." He went under the crime scene tape ignoring the 'I wouldn't do that' that came from Phoenix Wright, "Now leave!"

"Come on," Phoenix said, "the questioning of the new employee should be done."

Simon stepped around the tiny lockers to go to the shower rooms but stood there baffled when Taka flew off his shoulder and entered the women's shower room. He followed Taka but was quickly stopped by a female voice, "Don't take another step! Unless you want your boot to have blood on the bottom of it or a chance at slipping."

The prosecutor looked down to see a puddle of blood at the entranceway and growled. He looked back up upon sensing someone else presence next to him and turned towards the site to see orange hair in a side pony tail going down to her hips, a blue face robotic necklace around her neck, a yellow jacket matched her yellow skirt while the white buttoned up shirt and blue tie were helping bring out the bright colors. The young women's white knee high heel boots only made the woman stood at his shoulder what caught his attention were her blue eyes.

"Mr. Blackquill," she said, "Are you going to check out the crime scene?"

"Years were good to him," the robotic voice said causing the detective to place her hands over her necklace. The prosecutor raised an eyebrow as the detective entered the men's shower room.

He couldn't believe it but he recognized those crystal blue eyes anywhere, he finally found his voice, "Athena Cykes? Is that you?" he followed her still stunned that the young girl seven years ago was now a young woman.

"I was supposed to be properly introduced to you in Mr. Edgeworth's office as your assigned detective but since you made the detective in this case quit, I get assigned to it," she replied as she went towards a door in the back of the shower room that led to the ladies shower room. "Surprised?"

"I did not know you were back from your studies," Simon said looking at the doors, "Well, this is a privacy issue."

"I thought that too but this door," she knocked on the one she just passed through, "can only be opened by a password that is changed daily once the gym opens and the owner is the only one who knows the new passwords. As soon as one shower head gets turned on then the window here will fog all the way over. I've tried it and it works surprisingly. I think the owner was saying how it uses the moisture that was left over to create the fog. Could explain as to why the women's floor is slippery."

"You've done your research," he said going into the women's shower room. He slid a couple of times, his feet going out from underneath him a couple of times and leaning against the wall made it worse since it was just as slick. "What the hell?"

"I warned you," she stated. "It's almost as bad as ice, but not quite." She walked ahead of him which he slowly followed until he saw what appeared to be blood being dragged from the far end shower stall to the entranceway door which had a giant pool of blood. "With that much blood, it would've run into the gym," Simon observed.

"You would think that expect that when the doors are closed, they are air tight sealed to keep the moisture inside. Meaning that if something like steam couldn't escape this room then neither could blood," Athena explained, "The murder was thoroughly premeditated with every detailed being planned."

"An idea on whose blood this is?"

"I haven't heard back from Ms. Skye or the lab yet but I'm betting it's the victim's blood since, from the brief summary of the case I got, there was no blood at the location where the body was found. Now before I continue, I must say that everything I have told you, I have told the defense as much."

His gaze turned towards her with narrowed eyes, "They've won you over too? How disappointing, how are we supposed to win the case if you blurt out- "

"The defense does not know that their client has a twin," Athena interrupted. "Nor about the victim's lifestyle if you want to call it that. The information that I shared I was told share due to the program that three prosecutors and the Wright Anything Agency as experimenting with." The blue face on her necklace had turned red, "Try and scare me all you want Simon but you're stuck with me. If you have any question about this program than Mr. Edgeworth is the person to ask." The face on her necklace turned back to blue as she took a deep breath, "I've talked to the defendant before I was assigned on to this case with you. Apollo is correct to know that she's hiding something but as to what is where they are wrong. Now is there any more question about the crime scene itself you would like to know about?"

"Yes, what do you theorize happen here?" Blackquill asked, "As to why blood is dragged through here but stops at this point?"

"I haven't had a chance to look at the court record or read anything so bear with me," Athena said walking to the farthest shower stall. "KNowing that the victim had up to five girlfriends makes me think that this was a night with one that went wrong. A secret rendezvous with a quick knife being thrust into the stomach, to hide the knife it had to be small, so a pocket knife or a box cutter, neither one would go far. The culprit ran out of the showers while the victim was still processing what had happened. I don't think that his legs were bound so instead of dragging himself, he could've ran. He knew the door to the men's shower had a passcode which had changed possibly causing him to go the entrance of the women's shower where it was locked.

"Impressive Cykes-dono, you might just last but let's see how you deal within a trial," Simon said. "At least you are using your dull sword wisely."

"Thanks! Hey, wait a minute!" Athena yelled as Taka flew from his resting spot on the ceiling and landed on Athena's shoulder, much like how he sits on Simon. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Taka? What are you doing?" Simon said and Taka just merely stared at Simon. "You aren't going to leave her until I answer aren't you."

"Taka will return to you soon Simon," Athena said as Taka cleaned his feathers.

"I have no choice since Taka seems to approve of you," Simon sighed. "His legs were not bond so why exactly did he drag himself? The man enjoyed taking orders from women, if he was told to drag himself, then he did. He was as obedient as a dog."

"Not as loyal as one," Athena said, "but you might forgetting that I know more about the defendant then her own lawyers." Taka let out a caw and Athena rubbed underneath his chin, "Would you like me to explain what I know about the defendant?"

"If you are the detective then I have no choice but to listen to your theories. Since you have done such a thorough search here, I see no other point in being here," he stated and moving his head to the side, "I planned on joining my sister and your mother for lunch? Would you like to join us?"

Athena's face exposed some anger while her little necklace turned red, "No thank you. I'll be able to take a closer look at the case files and read the transcript of the trial today." Taka flew to Simon's shoulder as they left the gym.

"Does your mother know that you are back?"

"No, she does not. I just came back today about five hours ago and I've been working a case. About thirty to fifty minutes ago I was informed I was assigned to this case."

"Shame," Simon said not even trying to cover his disappointment, she was lying and they both knew it, "Maybe if you would have -"

"Stop," Athena interrupted. "Just stop. I didn't have time to call you to inform you or even Junie but why does that matter? You will only believe mother's words over mine so just stop. I'll see you in court tomorrow and everything you could need for evidence will be on your desk."

Simon just watched as Athena walked away. He didn't have a good relationship with his parents and not even a good one with Aura but he tolerated her, he just didn't want Athena to be estranged from her mother. He could sense something was wrong by Athena's body language, but he might need to talk to Dr. Cykes about this.

"Simon," his sister greeted as he approached them at a cafe. "Did you know that the princess is returning sometime today. Doesn't even have the courtesy to come say hello to her mother's face. It's a sore subject for Metis."

"That girl had someone else help her with her hearing problems and yes, she does have a degree in analytical psychology but only a minor," Metis complained. "She doubled major in the investigation and in law. We could've used her sensitive hearing to get more grants for the Space Center. It's all her fault that the Space Center is short on the fund."

Simon ignored the last comment but there was something about his mentor that didn't seem right, like she wasn't the same person she was when he was younger, "Yes, actually I talked to her earlier today. She's the newest detective to be assigned to me and ever since she's gotten off of the plane, she's been working on a case."

"Does she still have you wrapped around her finger?" Aura teased, "Her dark samurai coming to save the princess?"

"She's the detective," he responded. "She's going to be the one doing the saving."

"Now that is truly unheard of. A princess doing some hard labor." Aura teased.

Simon couldn't understand why Aura hates Athena so much but for a parent who cried once Simon told Metis where her daughter was at, she didn't seem to happy that her daughter was back. Simon figured that the only reason why she cried when Metis was told the news is that the grants she was going to be getting to help with her research vanished when Athena left. He first thought before finding out that information that once they started dating, Aura wouldn't be carrying so much hatred or disgust for her girlfriend's daughter but it seemed that it only multiply and the hatred and disgust rubbed off on Metis. His mentor seems to have that disdain for her daughter with an uncaring air.

Simon felt like he was an outside looking in, that he was missing something important, something that would turn everything around to where this estranged family of his would make sense. He's never wished for a phone call to bring him back to work so badly before because he was even having problems keeping his emotions under control with all the mean things they were saying about Athena. Maybe his outlook on Athena and her mother were wrong.

When he finally got to his work desk, the case files, Athena psychological reports over the main suspect, victim, and key witnesses, her theory, and evidence he didn't even knew existed. There was a blue stinky note on top of everything that read 'Guilty - tattoo Innocent - no tattoo. Check security camera of those entering at 13:33 to those leaving at 2:45.'

"Well, she's persistent," Simon said right as Miles Edgeworth walked in, "Edgeworth-dono."

"I see you had the pleasure of meeting Ms. Cykes," Edgeworth said noticing the case files. "I'll let you go back to looking everything over but I'm just here to tell you that I will be standing by your side in order to explain something to the court about Ms Cykes. It shouldn't be too long but I will enjoy being there, when you win your case."

~~Next Day in Court~~

Athena Cykes was standing in the witness stand not even close to looking nervous. Simon saw that Phoenix Wright was looking proud along with Miles while Apollo was shaking his head, "So, will the witness state her name and occupation?"

"Athena Cykes, detective and the detective for Allies vs False Evidence and Convictions," she replied.

The judge blinked, "Allies vs False Evidence and Convictions?"

"Let me break it down for the court," Edgeworth said. "Ms. Cykes is the assigned detective for Prosecutor Blackquill, whenever they are signed to the case, they will share up to five key pieces of key evidence to the defense. Prosecutor Blackquill will be the charge of determining what evidence will be showed. When she is not working on a case where the defense is the Wright Anything Agency, then her role is reversed."

"Inside of being a detective for the prosecutor in charge, she will be a detective for the Wright and Co Anything Agency," Phoenix said continuing the explanation. "This way any evidence that doesn't match up with the crime scene with what the prosecutor is showing, the court will have a better idea of what evidence or testimony is being fabricated."

"It's still in the testing stage so Ms. Cykes is the only detective participating. We have two prosecutors who are willing to lend a hand in this as well Prosecutor Gavin and myself to where if we need her services than we can ask her for help in trying to find if the defense has fabricated evidence."

"The defense that is participating is Mr. Justice and myself," Phoenix concluded.

The judge looked at Athena, "You have a lot on your plate young girl. How old are you?"

"Eighteen, Your Honor," Athena replied. "I graduated from high school the year I turned twelve. Stayed with my father throughout my four years of college in Europe double majoring in law and investigations with a minor in psychology. When I graduated, I spent a year learning to be a prosecutor before my mentor changed her career path and became a defense lawyer which for the next six months I was learning."

"Which is what makes Ms. Cykes the best candidate because she can think like both sides of the courtroom, plus her mentor gave her very high regards in getting information from research, clients and even providing a psychological report."

"Oh, I see. Your parents must be so proud of you," the judge said before slamming the gavel down. "Now let's continue on with the trial."

"It's time for you to act," Miles said, "You are the prosecutor for the case and I am sure you will win."

The trial lasted longer than what it should've, the judge about ready to declare his verdict when Athena's note finally made sense to Simon Blackquill.

"Silence!" Simon bellowed sending Taka to sit on top of the judge's head, "We see in the security video that the person matching Ms. Flight's description but she is now claiming that her twin sister committed the crime."

"Mr. Blackquill, what are you getting at?" Apollo asked.

"The prosecution would like to Ms. Flight's back, specifically in between the shoulder blades, to see if she has a tattoo or not," Simon said noticing the defendant's look, "That is all."

"I think I can allow that," the judge said nodding his head.

"You can't! I refuse! You were going to give me your verdict!" Ms. Flight yelled. "My twin and I share the same tattoo. It will be completely pointless."

"I can't believe I'm asking this but Mr. Blackquill, do you have evidence that could prove that the tattoo is important?" the judge asked.

"I-" Simon started to say before thinking. He now feels like the defense team when they are turning the tables around and they are in the hot seat. Taka flew over towards Blackquill and pulled a medical file out. Simon looked at it and saw that it belonged to a Ms. Flight. He smirked, "I do, Your Honor."

"What?" Apollo asked completely surprised.

"Ms. Flight, how long would you say that you've had your tattoo?" Simon asked.

"Two years now," Ms. Flight answered. "Gale and I got it at the same time."

"Interesting," Simon said, "Because I have a medical file from a month ago of your back," Simon said revealing the picture of a back that had hives from an allergic reaction all over it, "And I don't see any tattoo on here! So it shouldn't be hard to tell who's who?"

The defense case was blown away into pieces as he revealed the information. The courtroom was talking amongst themselves at the new information and that the defendant was forming at the at the mouth, she rumbled on as to why she did that crime - thinking about leaving her and to stay true to her boring twin sister - before collapsing onto her knees. Not the most remarkable case of the person breaking down once the truth is in the light. He took a glance at Athena, through if she stayed as his detective then there might be more chases like this, where's he'll turn the trial against the defense. He walked out of the courtroom once they were dismissed with Edgeworth leading.

"What do you think of Detective Cykes?" Miles asked but Simon heard the unspoken 'Will she last with you?'

"She's very detailed orientated when it comes to the case files and upon investigating the crime scene. However this was only a case in which was thrown to her and with everything else that she's doing, it might be too much for her to handle," was his response.

"If she doesn't work out with you as the Detective, Ms. von Karma will be more than happy to have her as her detective. She's staying with us, Mr. Blackquill," Miles addresses. "She's has much to prove."

Simon watched as Edgeworth left the courthouse. He could put up with Athena just for the sake that it didn't feel right to place the young girl he once knew into the hands of a whip-wielding prosecutor.

"Athena!" he heard Apollo's chords of steel yell and went towards that direction. "You knew our client was lying about her identity and didn't tell us!"

"I didn't tell Simon either, besides, I just told him about the tattoo," Athena responded. "You won your case, didn't you? You proved that Ms. Robin Flight was innocent."

"No, wait," Apollo said having to think it over as Simon entered the defense lobby, "I guess you have a point since Ms. Gale Flight told us her name was Ms. Robin Flight."

"In a way," Phoenix said, "It backfired on her, but yeah we did win." Phoenix noticed Blackquill. "Hey, Prosecutor Blackquill, congratulations on your victory. Oh I know, we should all celebrate together! Eldoon's Noodles on me!"

"Thank you for the offer, Wright-dono," Blackquill said. "I'm afraid that I need to talk to Cykes-dono about the trial."

"Really?" Phoenix asked. "I thought her testimony was spot on. Apollo couldn't even get any additional information out of her."

"The joy of being right here and still being talked about like you wasn't there," Apollo sighed. "One of Wright's many perks."

"I'm used to is," Athena replied shrugging before crossing her arms, "It gives me plenty of opportunities to talk to someone else in the room."

"It is not her testimony but rather her behavior in the courtroom," Simon explained.

"What was wrong with my behavior?" Athena asked.

"Out of the detectives that I've faced or watched Apollo face," Phoenix said, "She was the one who was the most calmed."

"Mr. Wright," Apollo interjected as he remembered Trucy wasn't there with them, "We can't have Eldoon's tonight. Trucy has that big show that we promised her to see."

"Oh yeah! That's right!" Phoenix said. "We better get going, Trucy is full of nerves by now!"

"Plus she would like to know about the trial as well," Apollo said as he followed Phoenix and waved at Athena, "Don't forget about Saturday!"

"I'll be there, don't worry," Athena said.

"What's going on Saturday?" Simon asked as they left the courthouse soon after.

"Apollo is going to have me meet his best friend so I won't be lonely since all my friends are back in Europe. What's the main question you want to ask?"

"Excuse me," Simon said looking at her.

"What is the main reason or question as to why you needed to speak to me?"

"I was mainly going to ask about your sensitive hearing," Simon said, "along with other things over food. I did not think you have enjoyed me asking in front of Justice-dono."

"Why would I not enjoy that?"

"Stupid idiot!" a robotic voice came from her necklace.

"Widget, hush!" Athena exclaimed clasping her hands over the necklace, "Too bad step-mom couldn't make an off switch for you!"

"Step-mom? Widget?" Simon asked letting the happiness he felt at seeing her embarrass leak into his voice.

"I'll explain it over food, okay?" Athena sighed.

"It had better be good food, I'm starving!" Widget said.

"That's enough Widget," Athena hissed noticing the smirk and raised an eyebrow of the prosecutor. "Let's just go!"

"So on the way there, explain Widget," Simon said opening the door to his vehicle. He looked over at Athena who was just standing on the sidewalk, "Well, are you going to get in?"

"I never took you to be Viper vehicle person," Athena responded quickly shaking her head, "This is a death trap waiting to happen."

"Well, I'm not walking to my apartment," Simon deadpanned.

"Fine, fine," Athena said opening the passenger door and getting in followed by Simon on the passenger side, "A Viper, really?"

"Present from a victim's family," Simon responded. "Now explain Widget."

"Widget is a gift from my step-mother," Athena explained as Simon started the car and then pulling into the street. "It helps my hearing by providing a mood matrix to understand four main emotions from people and if a singular emotion is out of whack, it registers that as the discord. It keeps my emotions from blending in with those around me and sometimes my own thoughts. It's pretty basic and I can use the mood matrix whenever."

"So, what I have heard from Widget is your thoughts?"

"Yes, only the ones in which I try to repress or feel strongly about," Athena replied. "My step-mother didn't even program that in its hardware, it just took a mind of its own." She let out a shriek as Simon pulling into the oncoming traffic lane to get to another street, "Are you trying to kill me?"

"No, I just know how fear affects people," he responded with a smile, "You speak fondly of your stepmother."

"If I didn't know who my mother was, I would be happy to call her mom. She was a kind lady, treated me like she would her own even though she couldn't have children. Always took the time to help with homework or just to talk about my goals and dreams of her favorite topic - relationships. She looked at the headphones that mom made for me only to make Widget and a set of headphones that buffer the sounds so I can still hear and they were comfortable to wear." Athena's knuckles became pure white as she gripped her skirt when Simon pulled into an apartment complex parking lot and into a parking spot. "Stop trying to kill me!"

He chuckled, "Did you walk everywhere in Europe?"

"Yes, I did when I was sixteen! Especially since Dad and stepmom were killed by a car accident that involved a sports vehicle." She slowly got out, Simon getting out and waited for her so he could tease her about her knees shaking, but her blue eyes had a weird look. They were blank but it seemed like she was a million miles away, even Widget who usually had a blue face was completely black. He then noticed that her legs were shaking a lot more than what he originally thought and was amazed that she was still standing.

"Athena," he said, "come back to me." When that didn't work, he walked towards her and gently placed a hand on her head, rubbing it like he did when he was younger. For some reason, that brought her back. "Welcome back."

"Sorry, I didn't think I'll be in a sports vehicle with a crazy driver," Athena said sheepishly.

"Come along now," Simon said. "I'm sure Taka is waiting for us with his own food."

Athena followed him into a much fancier apartment complex than her little hotel room that she was staying in, not to mention that just from the looks of the neighborhood here, it was a lot better than the shady and seedy neighborhood she was currently in. "I was not planning on having lunch here so it might take me awhile to find something for the both of us."

Her eyes went wide with surprise and the blue face of Widget turned yellow, "It's alright, really! I'm not that hungry so please, just find yourself something to eat."

"You know just because you can hear people's emotions doesn't mean that I still can't hear them," Simon pointed at Widget, "Plus Widget helps with his ever changing face."

Athena just stood there as Simon walked into his kitchen, she slowly looked around at the living area. She guessed that the white walls and the ugly tan color were universal in the complet. A black suede couch sat in the middle of the room with a golden color blanket folded up and tossed on the back, two small square white pillows were on each side of the couch. In front of the couch was a low height wooden table that was stained with black, Athena guessed that this is what he used to do his paperwork that he had to bring him or when he ate since there was really no dining place that she saw. Then again, the kitchen was blocked off by a wall that had a five shelf bookcase leaned against it that was filled with samurai movies, books, and books that focused on psychology. She turned to look at the wall in front of the couch to see a big flat screen TV mounted on the wall with another smaller black storage set up with shelves that held more DVDS and the remote.

The rookie detective was tempted to leave the apartment and start the clearly obvious long job back to the Criminal Affairs and get her paperwork done. Her stomach could wait until she got a snack from a vending machine, right? The decision came too late as Simon walked back in with grilled cheese sandwiches, he raised an eyebrow at seeing her still standing there.

"Why are you still standing? You could have sat down," he said.

"I was thinking about leaving," Athena replied. "I mean I ruined your plans already."

"I invited you to lunch yesterday, which you refused so now I'm treating you to lunch today. I saved you from Eldoon's Noodles," Simon argued. "Now sit, take a bite, and answer some more questions."

Athena yelled some German at him before walking over and sitting on the edge of the couch as he placed the plates of grilled cheese on the table and sat next to her, "Well start asking your questions." she stated

"It's been seven years since we last talked," Simon said trying to calm her down. "I mostly just want to know what's the matter between your mother and yourself?"

"Fine, I know you will take her word over mine anyway. She hated the fact that I'm a splitting image of my father. I was a child that made my mother's parents disown her, even though she didn't sign the birth certificate but my father did. He refused to sign over his rights. Mother especially hated me when I kept crying due to my sensitive hearing before she found out I can hear emotions. Those stupid headphones that she made for me amplify the emotions when I was wearing them, not nullifying them. She quit trying to act like a loving mother when my dad came over with my step-mom and they got into a large argument about me. Mother claimed that she needed me to help with her research but father argued back that she kidnapped me and took me away from him, especially since he was on the birth certificate but she wasn't meaning that legally she had no rights over me. She refused to give me up through so my father and I kept in contact with each other. While I was in Europe studying, I did try to reach out to her, to stay in contact with her as I did with Junie but mom never responded back. Ten letters, fifteen texts, twenty-five emails to her personal and work emails and over a hundred calls within two months without a reply," She folded her hands onto her lap. "You don't have to believe me since I don't have any evidence to me but that's the answer. As for me not letting my mother know I was back, I did. I left her a voicemail as I got my belongings but she wasn't there and I messaged her when Mr. Wright and Mr. Edgeworth picked me up. I already talk to the culprit that we put away today over the phone at the request of Mr. Wright and Mr. Justice before I was assigned to the case. Anything else?"

He silently chewed the food in his mouth before swallowing it, "Aren't you going to eat?"

"You are almost impossible," Athena sighed as she slowly started eating, something in which stomach appreciated. "No wonder so many detectives don't last long under you."

"You will, though," he assured her. "Otherwise you would have been assigned to von Karma-done."

"I had a choice," Athena spoke. "I picked you because Ms. von Karma would have no problems using her whip on my mother. Especially since she went through parental abuse as well. Why do you think she uses the whip mostly on males than she does females?" Athena stayed silent for a while before speaking, "However, if I would have known that Apollo is bringing me to the Space Center so soon after I came back, I would've chosen her especially since I have to inform mom of something which she's not going to like."

"You still care for you mother," Simon said.

"Yes, though I know she won't." Athena stood up as Simon grabbed the plates. "I had better get going. The paperwork isn't going to file itself plus I need to see if there are new cases."

"If you wait, I'll be able to drive you back," Simon offered, "Otherwise it's a long walk."

"Then that means I'll be in that death trap again," Athena argued.

"I'll drive safely," Simon countered as he came back and grabbed his keys." Shall we?"

"I don't have a choice, do I?" Athena asked. When Simon shook his head, Athena sighed in defeat and followed Simon back to his car. "Please let me get out alive," he heard mumble before taking off back into the heart of the city.

~~Saturday ~~

Simon was walking into the Space Center to visit his sister, he WAS NOT going to mention that Athena has made his life so much easier or the fact that he thinks he has developed feelings for her. No, because then that would feel wrong since his sister is dating her mother, even though she isn't on Athena's birth certificate. They couldn't marry due to the policy that the Space Center that has a policy about married couples working together. So when he made his way into the Robotics Lab, he was surprised at seeing Athena there talking calmly to her mother.

"That is why I am here to thank you. Thank you for giving up your parental rights over me, especially since before I was eighteen, you couldn't control what I could do legally and now you have no control over anything in my life. I am now an orphan since my step-mother legally adopted me so she is now my mother, and they are both dead. The inheritance that I received from them will not come to help you in your research. That was the greatest thing you have done for me since I was alive. With that, good day." She turned around to leave, "Hello Simon, please excuse me as I was just leaving."

Athena left which left Simon alone with Dr. Cykes who started laughing. "She won't make it in the adult world. Has she gotten underneath your skin as well Simon? Is she still your little detective who is playing make-believe? Has she made you proud? Did you see her try to act all mature and polite? She's not sharing any of her inheritance, doesn't that show just how much a spoiled princess she is?"

Simon looked at his mention with the same concealed angry look he gave her seven years ago. This woman was not the same woman who he looked upon as a great mentor. Dr. Cykes was excellent in doing the psychological analysis but not upon seeing the psychological abuse she gave her daughter. In a way, he reminded him of the Phantom, wearing a mask around him when Athena was younger possibly because she knew she was a Prosecutor.

"Please tell Aura hi for me," Simon said. "As for Athena, she has made me proud and no her actions does not represent that she is a 'spoiled princess'. In fact, it is your current actions that reveal how self-righteous you think you are. If I hear any false rumors that ruin your name and my investigation comes back to you. I will have no trouble prosecuting you for slander." He turned around and was about ready to leave when he stopped, "You might have a visitor soon who want tolerate your little act." Then he left planning on finding Athena.

He found her by following the sound of her laughter which he hasn't heard in seven years which led him outside. Now she's laughed at him but it wasn't the addicting, carefree, joyous laugh like it was now. He also heard what appeared to be a shouting match.

Upon finding the source of the noises outside, he saw Athena shaking her head as she finally got over her laughing fit but a smile was on her face. Apollo Justice was standing in front of her shouting at a young man around Apollo's age, brown hair spiked differently but in roughly the same style as Apollo's, a space center hat rested on his head as he wore a Space Center jacket and white pants.

Simon doesn't know how but Athena sensed he was there and turned her head to look at him, her brow furrowed in concern. She looked back over said something to the two boys who just continued their shouting match. She rolled her eyes chuckling slightly as she walked towards him and tilted her head upon reaching him, "I thought you were going to talk to my mother?"

"I actually came here to see my sister," he replied. "So is Terran-dono the one you was supposed to see?"

Athena nodded her head and craned it over her shoulder to see the two men, "It's a hidden love triangle surprisingly. I was just introduced to Clay because Apollo thought Clay was going after the same person."

"Hm?"

"Apollo is trying to get the affections of a girl named Vera Misham who has feelings for his old mentor even though he killed her dad and tried to kill. Apollo thinks that Clay is after her when Clay is jealous of her because he wants Apollo to be his but knows he can't control that so he's really only trying to help Apollo get Vera's affections."

"Sounds more like drama," Simon stated, he watched her walk away and followed her.

"Almost everyone that I around have drama, Junie does too."

"Ms. Woods has that sort of drama?"

"According to the school's newspaper which is operated only by one person, claims that Junie is the girl caught between two men who love her. Too bad they don't know that she's more focused on her studies and her grandma instead of a relationship."

"Interesting," he said. Maybe he's been closed off from the outside world for so long, maybe with Athena around now, he doesn't always have to be focused in work now.


End file.
